Miserable Smile
by Keiko Yuu
Summary: Kisah cinta seorang siswi SMA bernama Kagamine Rin dengan senpainya, juga tentang teman-temannya bahkan musuhnya. Bagaimanakah akhir dari kisah seorang Rin? True story.
1. Chapter 1

Gomen kalau ada typo, sepertinya sedikit OOC, tata bahasa yg aneh, dan hal2 mengganggu lainnya(?)

Disclaimer: Yamaha

Story: Me

OKAY! Happy reading ^^)9

* * *

Hai namaku Kagamine Rin. Aku seorang siswi kelas 10 yang bersekolah di Marsuken High. Aku adalah seorang otaku dan fujoshi pula, namun di sekolahku hal itu bukanlah sebuah masalah besar.

Seperti siswi SMA lainnya, aku juga memiliki seseorang yang aku suka dan dia seorang otaku juga. Dia seorang senpai, kelas 11.  
Jujur, banyak yang suka padanya. Bahkan temanku pun pernah suka padanya. Sepertinya kisah cintaku ini tidak akan berjalan mulus-mulus saja. Kenyataan tidak pernah seperti anime kan?

"Rin-chann"  
"Huh? Eh, Len-senpai? Ada apa?"

Inilah dia, orang yang aku suka, senpai yang aku suka, Kagamine Len atau biasa kupanggil Len-senpai. Marga kami memang dibacanya sama, tapi kanjinya berbeda

"Hei ayo kita tampil untuk Lustrum Asrama Marsuken! Bagaimana kalau kita juga tampil untuk acara natal? Ayolahhh"

Aku dan Len-senpai memiliki band. Kami menamai band kami dengan sebutan SuGe Band. Band kami terdiri dari 2 orang vokalis, 2 orang gitaris, 1 bassist, 1 drummer, dan 1 pianist

"Hei hei heiii.. Sabar sabar. Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Kau tidak bisa memutuskan sesuka hatimu saja senpai"  
"Yah kalau Kaito dan .(j). sih bukan masalah. Nanti aku coba tanya yang lain"  
"Hahhh.. Kau seharusnya menanyakan yang lain dulu, senpai"  
"Iya.. Iy-"

Len-senpai terdiam. Dan aku tahu kalau dia terdiam bukan karena melihatku tapi karena melihat seseorang yang baru saja lewat di belakangku.

"Senpai?"  
"Len-senpai!"  
"Eh.. Hah? Iya, iya jadi begitu deh. Hehehe"  
"Len-senpai.."  
"Ya?"  
"Kau.. ah tidak jadi, bukan apa-apa kok"

Aku pengecut. Aku tidak berani menanyakan hal tersebut dan hanya bisa membatalkan pertanyaanku dan tersenyum

"Eh, aku naik dulu ya"  
"Loh? Kau sudah mau naik?"

Aku belum ingin kau pergi

"Ya, aku harus belajar hehehe, jaa"  
"..ja"

Aku tahu kalau Len-senpai bukan naik karena ingin belajar, tapi karena tidak ingin melihat dia. Dia yang tadi lewat di belakangku. Dia yang sudah menyakiti Len-senpai

Dia yang sudah menyakitiku

"Hahhhh.."  
"Rin-chan? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menghela napas seperti itu?"  
"Ah.. Miku-chan.. Bukan apa-apa kok"

Miku-chan adalah tempatku bercerita tentang segala hal yang terjadi. Jujur hanya dia yang aku percayai di Marsuken High, yang aku percayai dari semua orang bermuka dua di sini

"Kau yakin?"  
"iyaa"

Ah.. Aku tersenyum lagi. Kenapa aku harus tersenyum menyedihkan seperti ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengamuk saja dan mencurahkan semua perasaanku? Aku benci pada diriku yang tidak bisa jujur ini.

-2 minggu kemudian-

Aku baru saja pulang dari rumah. Oh ya, aku lupa bilang, aku tinggal di asrama Marsuken, begitu juga dengan Len-senpai dan Miku-chan.

Hei ada Len-senpai! Eh, dia sedang bersama siapa?  
Cih! Dia sedang bersama Tianyi dan Merli. Lebih baik tidak usah aku anggap ada

Aku memang benci pada Tianyi dan Merli. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti sampah di mataku. Mereka selalu mencari perhatian dari Len-senpai dan Kaito-senpai.  
Kaito-senpai adalah sahabat Len-senpai, aku juga dekat dengannya. Aku sudah menganggap Kaito-senpai seperti kakakku sendiri. Dari dulu aku memang selalu ingin kakak laki-laki.

Akhirnya aku melewati mereka, ah aku benci sekali dengan mereka

"Rin-chan!"  
"Eh? Len-senpai?"

Ternyata Len-senpai melihatku dan mengikutiku dan meninggalkan mereka. Bagaimana ini? Aku senang sekali

"Ih sombong sekali kau"  
"Eeehh? Sombong apanya?"  
"Sombong"  
"Ih apa sih senpai? Hahahaha"  
"Hei Rin-chan, kembalikan kalungku dong"

Aku lupa bilang kalau aku sering mengerjai Len-senpai dengan mengambil barang-barang animenya. Sejauh ini aku sudah menyita kalung dan mapnya hahahahaha

"Oh tidak bisaa hehehe"  
"Ayolahh, kau boleh ambil mapnya tapi kembalikan kalungku"  
"Ya tidak bisa seperti itulah.. Map dan kalungmu kan berharga buatmu, lagipula aku hanya bercanda kok hehehe kapan-kapan pasti akan ku kembalikan"  
"Ah kau ini yasudah jangan lupa ya?"  
"Iya, senpaii"  
"Oh ya, aku duluan ya. Besok UAS.. Aku harus belajar jaa"  
"Baiklahh ja ne"

Bagaimana ini? Aku senang sekali

"GYAAAA MIKU-CHANNNN"  
"Eh? Hah? Ada apa Rin-chan? Kau kenapa?"  
"Oh tidak aku senang sekali Miku-chan ohmyGod.. Hari ini indah sekali ya hahahahahahaha"

Oke aku mulai ngelantur

"Pasti Len-senpai"  
"Hehehe kau tau sajaa hihihihihihihi"  
"Ahh dasar kau ini hahaha"  
"Ahh aku senang sekali hari ini hehehe"

Aku tidak tahu, kalau hari ini, akan menjadi hari yang paling buruk juga dalam hidupku.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Well? How is it?

Ini fanfic normal(?) pertama Yuu-chan jadi review please^,^

Btw, this is a true story :')


	2. Chapter 2

Gomen kalau ada typo, sepertinya sedikit OOC, tata bahasa yg aneh, dan hal2 mengganggu lainnya(?)

**Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Inc**

**Story: Me**

OKAY! Happy reading ^^)9

* * *

"Miku-chan~," Panggilku "Aku ke bawah lagi yaa~"

"Ya terserah kau sajalah. Susah bicara dengan orang yang sedang bahagia. Apalagi jika orangnya sepertimu," Jawab miku sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hehehe"

Oh aku senang sekali hari ini lalalala~ hehehehe copas doraemon dikit hehehe –eh? Len-senpai?

"-dak tau… Aku ingin cepat move on dari dia. Tapi...," Terdengar suara Len-senpai yang menyedihkan.

Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

'_Ya, orang itu'_

Tapi… Kenapa aku bersembunyi?

"Kau pasti bisa, perempuan baik di dunia ini kan banyak. Dia itu hanya salah satu dari perempuan brengsek yang hanya bisa memainkan hati laki-laki saja. Kau juga bodoh, buat apa menyukai perempuan seperti itu?," Ucap perempuan yang sedang berbicara dengan Len-senpai.

Tunggu… Sepertinya aku mengenali suara ini. Gumi?

"Ya mana aku tahu," Jawab Len-senpai.

"Hahh... Kau ini... Lagipula kenapa kau tidak menyukai... hem siapa ya contohnya... Ah! Rin! Kenapa kau tidak menyukainya? Kalian dekat, obrolan kalian selalu nyambung karena kalian memang menyukai hal yang sama kan? Dan sepertinya Rin juga tertarik padamu."

H-hei! Kenapa membawa-bawa aku? Apa yang akan Len-senpai katakan ya Tuhan aku takut sekali.

"Rin… Ya... Aku memang nyaman bermain, ngobrol, dan ngeband bareng bersamanya. Dan jujur aku menyayangi dia. Tapi..."

"Tapi?," Tanya Gumi

Tapi..?

"Semua itu hanya sebatas seorang adik buatku. Ya, aku menyayanginya sebagai seorang adik," Lanjut Len-senpai.

Tidak... Aku tersenyum lagi… Senyuman yang paling aku benci. Senyuman menyedihkan seperti ini.

"L-loh? Rin?," Tanya Gumi gugup dan kaget saat melihatku muncul dari tangga.

"Gumi, Len-senpai kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Seru sekali sepertinya hehehe," Oh ya aku memang menyedihkan. Tersenyum dan tertawa. Memasang topeng gembira ini di depan semua orang di saat aku ingin menangis dan melemparkan diri dari lantai teratas asrama terkutuk ini.

"Ah bukan apa-apa. Baka-senpai ini hanya sedang menanyakan pelajaran kita. Kelas mereka sedang mengulangnya," Jawab Gumi dan dengan jelas-jelas menunjukkan muka leganya. Sepertinya dia berpikir kalau aku tidak mendengar apa-apa.

Padahal aku mendengar semuanya.

"Yahh.. Aku tidak tertarik deh kalau sedang membicarakan pelajaran. Aku ke ruang belajar dulu ya.. Ingin mengambil sesuatu. Ja ne."

Oh ya dan aku tidak bisa melihat ke arah Len-senpai sedikit pun. Pengecut.

"Ja," Jawab Gumi

Kenapa aku harus berjalan cepat seperti ini? Oh tidak aku akan menangis. Tidak. Tidak disini.

"Rin?"

Huh?

"L-len-senpai?"

Len-senpai buat apa kau kesini? Tidak. Jangan. Jangan lihat aku. Aku menyedihkan.

"Kau kenapa? Lagi ada masalah ya? Wajahmu terlihat seperti ingin menangis," Ucap Len-senpai terdengar khawatir.

Menurutmu ini ulah siapa, Senpai? Dan kau bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ahh... Perasaanmu saja mungkin. Tapi terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku, **o-nii-chan.**"

Ah… Aku melakukannya. Tersenyum pula. Tapi… Ada yang berbeda dari senyuman ini.

"Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar?," Ucap Len-senpai setengah kaget.

"Tidak, onii-chan."

Oh aku tahu senyum ini. Sudah lama aku tidak menggunakannya. Senyum kemarahan. Ya, Kemarahan yang amat sangat.

"K-kau mendengar percakapan tadi y-"

"Percakapan apa, onii-chan?," Jawabku sebelum Len-senpai menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. "Onii-chan. Aku harus pergi," Yeah. Senyuman ini, aku menyukainya.

Aku meninggalkan Len-senpai yang masih terpaku dengan tindakanku.

'_Dan berakhirlah semuanya'_

Aku pikir.

-2 minggu kemudian-

-07.00, setengah jam sebelum bel masuk-

Huammm.. Sudah 2 minggu ya sejak kejadian itu? Hebat juga aku bisa tidak mengacuhkannya saat dia menyapaku atau sekedar tersenyum padaku, justru sebaliknya aku memberikan tatapan sinis yang mungkin bisa membunuh orang jika tatapanku itu ada di anime ahahahahaha

"Rinnnn!"

"Ya- eh? Kaito-senpai? Apa kabar? Hehe"

Kupikir siapa. Yah, Kaito-senpai memang sahabat Len-senpai, tapi aku tidak memiliki masalah dengannya jadi aku tetap dekat dengannya.

"Kau ini.. Jangan meng'apa kabar'i aku. Dasar. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Kau tak perlu bertanya, aku selalu siap sedia kalau kau mau curhat soal perempuan yang kau suka lagi ha-," Ucapanku terpotong.

"Ini bukan tentangku, tapi tentangmu."

Hah?

"Tentangku? JANGAN BILANG KAU INGIN MENYATAKAN CINTA PADAKU!," Jeritku shock, tapi yah, cuma bercanda.

"BAKA!," Kaito-senpai ikut teriak, mungkin karena kaget. "Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu bodoh. Kau sudah seperti adik untukku, mana mungkin aku menyatakan perasaan padamu bodoh hahahaha."

'_...sebatas seorang adik…'_

DEG!

Kenapa aku mengingat perkataan itu? Kenapa?

"-in.. Rin? RIN!"

"HUAH! Apa? Kau ini mengagetkan saja sih!," Ucapku kaget karena tiba-tiba Kaito-senpai berteriak seperti itu.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tiba-tiba bengong, bodoh? Kau dengar tidak tadi aku bilang apa?"

"Ehehehe… Memang kau tadi bilang apa ya?"

Dasar bodoh, hanya karena perkataan itu saja aku…

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau dan Len ada masalah apa? Len sampai tidak berani makan siang karena takut bertemu denganmu."

Iya juga ya.. Kalau diingat-ingat aku tidak pernah melihatnya saat jam makan siang.

"Hah? Payah sekali dia sampai tidak berani makan siang hanya karena takut bertemu denganku. Hahahahahaha. Aho."

Hei, aku tidak tahu kalau aku bisa berkata kejam seperti ini.

"Rin… Ayolah serius sedikit… Dan sejak kapan kau bisa berkata-kata seperti itu?," Jawab Kaito-senpai dengan wajah kaget.

"Hmm… Sejak kapan ya? Mana aku tahu. Tanya saja dengan sahabatmu tercinta itu hehe."

Aku meninggalkan Kaito-senpai yang masih terpaku dengan perbuatanku.

'_Dejavu'_

Dan aku menyadari suatu hal tentang diriku…

'_Tidak ada lagi Rin baik hati'_

Setidaknya itulah yang aku sadari.

OoO

"TETO-CHAN MY LOVEEE," Jeritku sambil melompat ke arah perempuan berambut pink twintail kriwil itu.

Ya, Teto-chan adalah sahabatku, setidaknya aku menganggapnya begitu. Satu-satunya orang yang paling aku percaya di Marsuken High, bahkan melebihi Miku. Aku hanya bertemu Teto-chan di sekolah karena dia tidak tinggal di asrama sepertiku. Maka dari itu aku selalu sabar menunggu pagi hari datang untuk sekolah dan bertemu dengannya dan mencurahkan keluhanku selama di asrama.

"Ya ampun Rin-chan. Kau ini," Ucap Teto-chan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Berbeda denganku, Teto-chan sudah memiliki pacar, namanya Kasae Ted, dan mereka sangat lucu. Aku sangat gemas jika melihat mereka apalagi jika mereka sedang bermasalah pasti aku yang jadi media komunikasi mereka hahahaha.  
Ted itu sangat mirip dengan Teto, bahkan waktu pertama mengenalnya aku mengira mereka berdua bersaudara. Siapa sangka ternyata mereka berpacaran hahaha.

"Hoi kalian berdua yang disana, bisakah menghentikan adegan yuri kalian itu?"

"Iya-iya kalian berdua ini… Dasar f*kku lover"

"RINTO-CHAN~," Jerit Teto-chan

"OLIVERRR~," Jeritku

Oh aku dan Teto-chan memang kompak.

Kami berempat dekat sudah cukup lama. Mungkin sejak minggu-minggu pertama saat kami memasuki Marsuken High. Kami berempat dekat karena kami semua adalah otaku. Aku sekelas dengan Oliver, Teto-chan sekelas dengan Rinto. Tapi tentu saja aku lebih dekat dengan Teto-chan, Rinto juga lebih dekat dengan oliver. Bahkan aku dan Teto-chan sempat curiga karena kedekatan mereka berdua karena… yah, aku dan Teto-chan adalah FUJOSHI hehehehe.

"Kami bukan yuri!," Jawab Teto.

"Ya benar! Kami ini yaoi!," Jawabku melanjutkan ucapan Teto.

"Oi, oi, apa kalian sudah lupa dengan gender kalian sendiri?," Ucap Rinto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu tidak! Aku laki-laki sejati!," Jawab Teto dengan gagah.

"Dan aku ganda," Lanjutku.

"Dasar kalian berdua ini," Jawab Oliver melihat kelakuan kami berdua.

"Teehee," Ucap Teto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hei sudah mau masuk, kumpulkan hp yok?," Ajakku.

Di Marsuken High memang diperbolehkan membawa hp, namun saat jam pelajaran, hp harus dikumpulkan pada wali kelas masing-masing.

"Ayo," Jawab Teto spontan.

"Aku dan Oliver sudah mengumpulkan, kalian saja sana," Jawab Rinto.

"Huh dasar tidak setia kawan," Jawab Teto sambil menarik tanganku menuruni tangga.

"Hahahahahahah-"

BUG!

Aku menabrak seseorang. SEORANG SENPAI!

"G-gomen sen –huh?," Ucapanku terhenti saat melihat sosok yang kutabrak.

'_Len-senpai'_

"Ayo Teto buruan," ucapku pada Teto sambil menarik paksa tangan Teto.

Aku tidak berani melihat wajahnya.

"Tapi itu…," Jawab Teto saat melihat kelakuanku.

"Sudah abaikan saja! Ayoo!"

Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya?

OoO

"Ada apa dengan sikapmu itu, Rin? Bukankah menyukai Len-senpai? Tapi kenapa kau…," Tanya Teto saat kami sudah kembali di lantai 3.

"Aku… Tidak tahu," Jawabku.

"Kau tidak mau bercerita padaku?," Ucap Teto sambil menunjukkan muka memohonnya yang selalu berhasil membuat hatiku luluh.

Akhirnya aku menceritakan semuanya kepadanya dan Teto menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Rin… Kau tidak salah kalau merasa kecewa padanya, tapi kau juga tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanmu padanya. Bagaimanapun juga, perasaannya itu adalah hak dia sendiri, bukan hak milikmu," Jawab Teto menanggapi ceritaku.

"Aku tau itu… Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?," Jawabku sambil menghela napas.

"Lebih baik kau segera berbaikkan padanya daripada nanti jarak kalian semakin jauh. Mumpung masih ada kesempatan, Rin. Dia juga pasti ingin berbaikkan denganmu. Itu berarti dia masih memikirkan perasaanmu. Masih ada kesempatan, Rin," Ucap Teto.

"Kau benar. Aku harus berbaikkan dengannya," Aku memutuskan. "Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"Ya kau mulai bicara saja dengannya, jangan kau anggap tidak ada terus," Saran Teto.

"Hm.. Baiklah. Akan aku coba."

-pulang sekolah-

"R-rin?"

Suara ini…

"Len-senpai?," Jawabku. Mencoba terdengar biasa saja.

"Uh…"

"Senpai, jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, boleh aku pergi?"

Tidak Rin. Jangan bicara seperti ini.

"T-tunggu!," Ucapnya tiba-tiba mengagetkanku. "GOMENASAI! Sungguh aku minta maaf!," Ucap Len-senpai dengan volume suara yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil dan dia menundukkan badannya!

Len-senpai…

"Len-senpai… Sudahlah. Berdiri tegak. Kau tidak malu menunduk seperti itu di tempat ramai seperti ini?," Jawabku tidak tahan melihat kelakuannya.

Ternyata aku masih memiliki hati. Aku kira aku sudah melenyapkannya entah kemana.

"Tidak! Aku tulus meminta maaf padamu jadi tolong, jangan abaikan aku lagi, Rin," Ucap Len-senpai tegas dengan masih membungkukkan badannya.

"Len-senpai…," Ucapku sambil memegang pundaknya, menariknya untuk berdiri tegak. "Sudahlah lupakan saja masalah tidak penting ini, oke? Aku juga sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi kok."

Sebenarnya aku memikirkannya setiap saat.

"Kau serius?," Tanya Len-senpai.

"Ya, aku serius," Jawabku. Sambil tersenyum.

"A-aku minta maaf karena tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu, a-aku tidak akan mengabaikannya jadi-," Ucapan Len-senpai terpotong.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu kau pikirkan. Aku baik-baik saja. Perasaanmu itu adalah hakmu, tidak mungkin aku memaksakannya hanya untuk keperluanku bukan?," Jawabku. Kali ini dengan senyum yang tulus. Benar-benar tulus.

"R-rin…"

Kenapa raut wajah Len-senpai berubah setelah aku tersenyum barusan?

"Ya?," Jawabku masih sambil tersenyum.

"M-maukah kau berpacaran denganku?"

"A-apa?,"

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Ahhhh! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, ff ini update juga :')

Gomen minna lama banget updatenya :')

**Yami no Ryou, Ameshiro Kaitsune, Anko Himee**, arigatou gonzaimasu for ur reviews :') Gomen alurnya rada kecepetan ya di Chapter 1 :'3 Kalo sekarang alurnya gimanah? :3

Btw! Ada fujoshi disini? :3

Yuu-chan bikin ff tentang Rinto sama Oliver dari fic ini, tokohnya sama kok =w=

Dibaca yaaaa judulnya '**Bestfriend or?**'

Mind to review? ;3


End file.
